


Gods, Woman

by BrandonJT



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Post Season 7, They're Such Idiots, and this ship, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Jaime and Brienne take a break after sparring.





	Gods, Woman

Westeros was at war.

Two wars, actually. One fought between the Targaryen girl, a just ruler he had grown to respect and admire, and his...his sister. Although it seemed that they had come to a truce, Jaime had learned that Cersei would never keep to her word. He should have learned that earlier, her thought. And then the other war, one against dead men from north of the Wall.

In the midst of this chaos, there they were.

Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth were catching their breath after a sparring session. It had been busy for the both of them. Brienne was training Pod, fighting for Lady Sansa, and adjusting to having Jaime back in her life. The Kingslayer, on the other hand, was getting used to fighting for the "good guys". Both Tyrion and Brienne vouched for him, which earned him the mercy of the Queen and a spot in Jon Snow's forces.

He hardly gave a fuck who he was fighting for, as long as he was with Brienne. The wench was the only thing that gave him hope for the world, her determination, her kind heart, her belief in loyalty and good. And he cursed himself for spending a moment of his life with Cersei when there was a beautiful woman like Brienne in the world.

"Why did you leave?" Brienne asked suddenly. Jaime smiled at her and shrugged casually.

"Because she planned to betray you all." he explained. The swordswoman sighed and shook her head, seeing through his charming act.

"Why did you really leave, Jaime? Cersei has done so much evil, and a simple act of betrayal convinces you?" she prodded. Damn her, she was insightful.

"I'd like to think I have some honor, Brienne." he replied, trying to kill the conversation before he admitted anything.

"You have more honor than most, Jaime. But you're an awful liar." she responded.

"Why do you care so much?" Jaime asked, his patience running out. Brienne might have been his best friend in the world, but she could be...frustrating.

"You've been strange ever since you've gotten here!" the blonde snapped at him, crossing her muscular arms. Fortunately for the both of them, Jaime could be just as hotheaded.

"Gods, woman, it's because I love you!" he shouted back at her. Brienne froze in shock, her pale cheeks turning a dark red.

"I love you and your stubborn arse and your messy hair and your gorgeous face. That's why I left." Jaime went on. Brienne blushed deeply and smiled slightly.

"Really?" is all she asked. The only way he could think to respond was by kissing her as passionately as he could. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Of course, Brienne. I'm just sorry I didn't act on it earlier." he replied with a smirk. She grinned and shook her head, kissing him herself.

He still had wars to fight. But now, he had a woman worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've always been a big fan of this ship, but rewatching Game of Thrones really inspired me to write a fic about these two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you stick around to see what else I write.


End file.
